Cafés y Mentas
by Lunita.Naikko
Summary: Pues genial, pero tu no pareces muy contenta..., creo que si tanto te lastimaba ser madrina, no hubieras ido a pedirle permiso a tu supervisora...comento HarryEs algo que tengo que afrontar verdad, Ron se enamoro de una chica genial, y yo como amiga lo te
1. Orejas rojas y un par de cafés

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, la mayoria de personajes son de propiedad de JK.Rowling...**

**1.Orejas rojas...y un par de cafés**

Comenzaba a desesperarse. Eran ya las 3:35 minutos según el reloj de la cafetería en la cual Ronald Weasley la había citado. Su café se enfriaba, mientras ella miraba la ventana ansiosa. ¿Qué sería aquello tan importante que Ron quería decirle¿Sería quizá lo que tanto a estado esperando por años?.No, no podía ser, no ahora, no ahora que al fin parecía estar enamorándose de alguien y estaba comenzando a olvidarlo...no. Su amor secreto desde la escuela la había torturado de un forma inexplicable, fue una de las razones por la cual Hermione Granger "escapó" de Inglaterra apenas termino su séptimo curso en Hogwarts. La otra razón, era que quería estudiar en Bulgaria para ser medimaga(por qué Bulgaria? No se, pregúntenle a Hermione xD). Durante todo ese tiempo (aproximadamente 6 años) solo se había comunicado con Ron por medio de una que otra lechuza y con Harry de la misma manera y algunas llamadas telefónicas. Prácticamente había renovado su vida, tenía un pretendiente que al parecer al fin estaba comenzando a conquistar su corazón, un trabajo muy bien remunerado, un pequeño departamento...una vida cómoda, sin problemas y sin Ron. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mover su mundo cuando al fin parecía encontrar su lugar?...bueno la culpa también fue de ella¿para que asistió si no quería encontrarse con él?...porque no pudo negarse ante la invitación de un viejo amigo, además parecía algo muy importante, _**algo que no se pude decir por medio de una lechuza** _le había escrito Ron. Muy aparte para los magos la distancia no existe, ya que se pueden aparecer y desaparecer cuando quieran...Pues bien, allí estaba, esperando nerviosamente a que su amigo pelirrojo se apareciera.

De pronto vio a un chico alto y apuesto(muyyyyy apuesto xD) ingresar a la cafetería. Era él! Si, Hermione sentía que el corazón se le salía de la emoción...no podía creer que lo estaba viendo de nuevo y tampoco podía creer que estuviera sintiendo eso...no otra vez.

-Hermione! Como has estado? Tanto tiempo que no te veo-dijo Ron acercándose a la mesa en donde ella estaba y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ron...eres un demoron...me citaste a las 3 y ya casi son las 4! Es que acaso aun no aprendes a ser puntual?-dijo hermione con una media sonrisa y algo sonrojada por el beso (le tomo por sorpresa...ya saben, Ron dando un beso en la mejilla a Hermione? Nahhhh es al revez xD)

-Lo siento...hehehe, es que me demore en el ministerio, ya sabes te retienen mas de lo que tu esperas-dijo Ron sentándose frente a Hermione

-Desde cuando trabajas en el ministerio?-dijo Hermione totalmente sorprendida mientas Ron le pedía un café al mozo que se encontraba en la mesa de al costado.

-Pues, ya hace uno año aproximadamente...quizá si hubieras venido cuando te invite a Inglaterra por algunos días te hubieras enterado...-dijo Ron-Tu mismas siempre dices que la distancia no es nada para los magos...

-Bueno si, pero en esos momentos no podía venir por aquí...tenía mucho trabajo en la clínica y de eso dependía mi ascenso...-dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada-No puedo creer que no te haya mandado una lechuza desde entonces...

-Parece que algunos amigos se olvidan de ti...si no fuera por Harry que te llama de vez en cuando, nunca me enteraría nada de ti-Dijo Ron algo resentido

-Lo siento mucho, a decir verdad a Harry tampoco lo telefoneo mucho...en sí hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con Harry...ni contigo-Dijo Hermione

-Gracias-dijo Ron al mozo que le acababa de traer el café y sorbiendo un poco de este-Y que a sido de ti? Lo ultimo que me dijo Harry es que te habían ascendido no es así?

-si, ahora soy coordinadora del área de Heridas causadas por Criaturas...y para haber terminado mi carrera hace poco es un gran avance-dijo Hermione-Pero a lo que vengo¿Para que me citaste¿Qué era eso tan importante que no me lo podías decir por lechuza?

-Me es difícil decírtelo Hermione...después de tanto tiempo son verte, no se si te afecte la noticia...quizá me digas que no...y eso me atemoriza un poco-dijo Ron con las orejas ligeramente rojas

-¿Por qué me tendría que afectar la noticia?...¿somos amigos no?-dijo Hermione, aunque de pronto le embargaba una emoción en su corazón...

-Si lo se, pero después de tanto tiempo...ya sabes, quizá ya no tengamos la misma amistada, la misma confianza de antes...-Dijo Ron nervioso

-Bueno...eso no lo sabrás hasta que me lo sigas, así que comienza-dijo Hermione preparándose para escucharlo...

-Pues...yo quería...saber...si tu...quisieras...ser...-comenzó Ron

-Ser que?-dijo Hermione algo desesperada por la demora de Ron

-Quería saber si...quieres ser mi madrina de matrimonio, me caso en una semana-Dijo Ron con una con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holas! Me presento, Soy Cynthia, tengo 15 añitos y esta es la primera vez que publico una historia de R/H, espero que les guste mi pequeño fic...espero algún review jeje, y que les guste mi historia...

Chaufis!


	2. Millones de aventuras

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, la mayoria de personajes son de propiedad de JK.Rowling...**

**2.Millones de aventuras...**

Una taza cayo desprevenidamente a piso, mientras el café que contenía se derramaba por el piso. Hermione se agachó rápidamente al suelo y trato de limpiarlo con una servilleta, para su suerte llego el mozo que le dijo que no se preocupara que él lo limpiaría, así que ella se sentó en la silla de nuevo un tanto nerviosa por la reacción que acababa de tener.

-Hermione...-comenzó Ron algo dudoso-que...que te pasó? Te sientes bien?

-Si...si si estoy bien...es que me...me tomo por sorpresa esto-dijo Hermione algo ruborizada

-Eh...si me lo suponía...es que después de tanto tiempo...y yo te doy la noticia así de la nada...lo siento-dijo Ron

-No...no tienes que disculparte...así...así que te casas?-Dijo Hermione temiendo la respuesta

Hermione tenia la esperanza que hubiera sido una broma...quizá era el día de los inocentes y no se había enterada...sería 28 de diciembre?

-Si me caso-dijo Ron con esa sonrisa sincera que Hermione no había visto en años-Y eso que aun no te eh dicho con quien...estoy seguro que te vas a sorprender mas todavía

-Yo la conozco?-dijo Hermione pensando quién sería la desgraciada...

-Si pero antes que te diga con quien...aceptas ser mi madrina de matrimonio?-Dijo Ron

-Bueno...yo, mira Ron voy a ser sincera (si si, Hermione dilo! Hermione dilo!) yo...tengo mucho trabajo no se si podré (: ¬¬)

-Por favor Hermione, quería que mi mejor amiga sea mi madrina...porque aunque los años han pasado...sigues siendo mi mejor amiga...-dijo Ron con voz suave

-yo...es que Ron, en serio no se si podré estar para la próxima semana...me dieron unos días en el trabajo...no toda una semana-Dijo Hermione preguntándose porque demonios había ido a la cita con Ron...y porque no se imagino que eso sería lo que el quería decirle...

-Hermione...quiero decirte algo...pude pedirle eso a muchas personas...pero te escogí a ti, porque eres y serás siempre parte importante de mi vida...hemos pasado muchos momento juntos...y quiero que también pases este momento conmigo-dijo Ron seriamente

Hermione sabía a que se refería Ron cuando decía eso...ellos junto con Harry habían tenido millones de aventuras...momentos felices y tristes...y aun así, estando tanto tiempo juntos, ella nunca le dijo a Ron lo que sentía por él...y él tampoco...es que el nunca noto nada? Es que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por él...?

-Yo se a lo que te refieres-Comenzó Hermione-Pero en serio, me es difícil para mí, porque yo...(ya ahora o nunca, mas te vale Hermione que le digas...) yo en verdad...no puedo faltar al trabajo, muchas vidas dependen de mí...-Dijo Hermione

-Lo sé...pero es que acaso mi vida tampoco te importa, no me importa ser egoísta en este momento, pero en verdad esperaba que mi mejor amiga me acompañe en el que va a ser el momento mas importante de mi vida...-dijo Ron

-Ron...no lo sé...en serio no lo se, necesito tiempo para poder pedirle permiso al director de la clínica...pero no te aseguro nada-dijo Hermione

-genial...estoy segura que te dará permiso, de todos modos estoy segura que eres tan excelente doctora que te lo dará...-dijo Ron alegre

-Si bueno...y no me dirás quien es la chica con la que te vas a casar?-dijo Hermione con un sentimiento extraño en su ser

-Luna Lovegood-sonrió Ron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wilas! muchas gracias a: Hibari-chaan,BB-Jessik, BiAnK rAdClIfFepor dejarme reviews...en verdad, no saben lo importante que es para mi saber que les parece mi historia...y yo que pensaba que no tendría ninguno :( ahhhhhh y ya se que esta un poquito cortito...pero es que este chap es como un intermedio entre lo que se viene...wiiii

Bue...muchas gracias!

Lunita Naikko...y no olviden del review...y sean felices :D


	3. Polvos regados en el piso

**Disclairme**: Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, los personajes son de propiedades de J.K.Rowling

**Importante**: En algunas oraciones van a encontrar las siglas **MDLA** que significa mensaje de la autora

3. **Polvos regados en el piso**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Había salido hace media hora de la cafetería y aún no sabia a donde dirigirse o que hacer...¿Como es posible que esta noticia le afectara tanto¿No se suponía acaso que ya había comenzado a enamorarse de otra persona¿Es que en verdad nunca llego a olvidarlo?...no podía ocurrirle eso justamente a ella...no podía ser posible que Hermione Granger siguiera enamorada de ese tonto ( MDLA: tonto?eso fue cruel! El es lindo ) Y peor aún...no podía ser que ella se hubiera estado engañando por tanto tiempo pensando en que ya lo olvido...

Siguió caminando aproximadamente por una hora hasta que de pronto se encontró frente a la casa de un viejo amigo al cual tampoco había visto hace mucho tiempo...

-¿Quien?-pregunto un chico después de escuchar el timbre de la puerta

-Soy yo...Hermione

Una puerta se abrió rápidamente para dejar ver a un muchacho de cabello azabache, ojos verdes...y una cicatriz en forma de rayo muy resaltante en su frente...

-Hola Harry...necesito...necesito hablar contigo-dijo Hermione agachando un poco la cabeza

-Hermione! Esto si que es un sorpresa...Ron me dijo que vendrías a Londres...pasa-dijo Harry mientras se apartaba de la puerta para dejar pasar a Hermione.

Harry vivía en una casa pequeña en Downtown, un pequeño pueblo muy cercano a Londres. Tenia una casa muy agradable, y confortable, con muebles de color verde oscuro y paredes tapizadas con un hermoso papel tono capuchino claro, el cual tenía diseños de pequeñas flores de cerezo. Algunos cuadros colgados, una chimenea rustica que quedaba muy bien con el tapiz y unas pequeñas mesas con bellas lámparas. Hermione se quedo muy impresionada...hace tanto tiempo que no visitaba a Harry...definitivamente su casa había cambiado mucho.

-No lo diseñe yo sabes?-Dijo Harry viendo la expresión de Hermione al ver su casa-Soy malo para estas cosas, contrate a una diseñadora muggle...Podrías cerrar la puerta por favor?

Hermione se apresuro a cerrar la puerta, después se sentó en uno de los muebles el cual era muy cómodo.

-Si...tiene un toque muy femenino sabes, pero aun así no deja de ser muy masculino-dijo Hermione

-Ah...si, le dije a la diseñadora que yo vivía en esta casa, pero pensó que tenia familia o algo así...-dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón de al frente

-Si bueno, algún día tendrás familia y compartirás esta casa-Dijo Hermione

-Quien sabe...bueno ya viste a Ron? Hace tiempo que quería comunicarse contigo

-Si bueno...yo lo acabo de ver...antes de venir aquí...me comento que...quería que yo fuese su madrina de matrimonio-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada y triste

-ah...así que te lo dijo?-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione-le dije que era una mala idea pedírtelo a ti...

-A...a que te refieres?-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry

-Se lo que sientes por él...-Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa (MDLA: Porsiacaso, no es una sonrisa burlona es una sonrisa sincera)

-Tu...tu lo sabes? Como...como es posible...que tu sepas...yo...y Ron...-dijo Hermione tartamudeando

-No es difícil darse cuenta, es decir, como hablas de él...como lo mirabas en la escuela...por Dios, creo que hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta-Dijo Harry con dejo de impaciencia

-Bueno...-dijo Hermione algo sonrojada-eso quiere decir que..que Ron también lo sabe?

-No...nunca se lo dije...si lo sabe al menos no es por mi-dijo Harry-aunque no creo, si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera pedido que seas su madrina...supongo...que le habrás dicho que no...

-Yo...no tuve valor para negarme...-dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza

-Hermione...yo soy muy malo para estas cosas del amor...ya lo sabias...no entiendo muy bien a las muchachas, y me doy cuenta que no eh cambiado porque no te entiendo a ti-dijo Harry provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione

-Decirle a Ron que no seria su madrina era como gritarle que yo...que yo aun siento algo por él-Dijo Hermione

-Pues eso hubiera sido lo mejor...al menos no te lastimarías no crees?-dijo Harry

-No le asegure nada...le dije que iba a pedir permiso a la clínica...si me lo dan, pues no tendré otra opción...si no me la dan, será todo mucho mas fácil-dijo Hermione tristemente

-Bueno, esperemos entonces a que te digas que no...de todas formas, yo pensé que tu salías con Viktor...-Dijo Harry suspicaz

-Si bueno...el me invita a salir algunas veces, ya sabes a conversar y eso, y yo misma pensé que me estaba enamorando de él...hasta que hace algunas horas volví a hablar con Ron...y eso cambio todo...-Dijo Hermione- Tu serás el padrino no?

-Si-Dijo Harry muy contento-Ron me lo dijo hace una semana, vino a mi casa con Luna...

-Como es que Ron se llego a comprometer con Luna Lovegood!-grito histérica Hermione-Luna y Ron nunca se llevaron bien en la escuela, Ron la creía una Lunática!

-No hables así de Luna...ella es una gran chica sabes?-Dijo Harry-Ella en verdad ama a Ron...y Ron...también lo hace-Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione dudoso

-Ese es uno de los problemas...Luna es una buena chica-Dijo Hermione

-Ese es un problema? Por Dios que esperabas, que Ron se junte con una cualquiera?-Dijo Harry

-Si...así quizá yo podría abrirle los ojos...y pedirle que no se case con ella...pero...Luna, Luna es una buena chica...y yo no podría hacerlo-Dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-Hermione...-Dijo Harry sin saber que hacer

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas-Es mejor que me valla ahora, tengo que pedirle permiso a la directora...hoy esta en la clínica hasta las 9...Harry, tienes polvos flu?-Dijo Hermione observando la chimenea

-Si...vas a estar bien?-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con cara de preocupación

-No hay problema conmigo Harry...estoy bien-Dijo Hermione acercándose a la chimenea y prendiéndola con su varita

-Toma-dijo Harry acercándole un pequeño tazón

Hermione agarro un poco de polvos flu que se encontraban adentro y se metió rápidamente al fuego

-Hasta luego Harry y gracias por todo-Dijo Hermione

Antes de que Harry hubiera dicho algo Hermione ya había dicho "Iznaga 596 Silistra" y desapareció dejando un poco de polvo en el piso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holas! lo primero que quería decirles es muchas gracias a las chicas que me han seguido leyendo! Espero que continúen la historia, y otra cosa que quería decirles era que si tienen un tiempito se pasen por mi One-Shot que se llama "El amor de Ronald Weasley" espero que les guste

Se me cuidan!

Chufis!

PD: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh esta vez si lo hice larguito ojalá les guste, y los nombres del pueblo donde vive Harry me lo invente jeje ahora, si existe un pueblo así mejor y también me invente lo de la calle donde vive Hermione, me pase buscando nombres de calles en Bulgaria pero no encontré ( así que puse el nombre de un apellido creo...ahhhh pero Silistra, si no me equivoco si es el nombre de una ciudad de Bulgaria...


	4. Por un helado de los recuerdos

**Disclairme**: Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, los personajes son de propiedades de J.K.Rowling

4.**Por un helado de los recuerdos...**

Al día siguiente de su encuentro fue a primera hora al hospital donde trabajaba. Había estado meditando toda la noche de que hacer con la boda de Ron. Pensó que quizá debería ir donde Ron y pedirle por favor que no se casara con ella, pero eso era algo que...que ella no podía hacer, algo le decía que ella ya no tenía los mismos derechos que tenía sobre Ron antes...si es que alguna vez los tuvo. Cuando llego al hospital, fue directo a ver a su supervisora y preguntarle si le darían permiso por una semana para asistir a una boda de un amigo...para su lamentación le dieron el permiso...

-No te preocupes Hermione, raramente pides permiso, así que te lo daré, solo espero que no se te haga costumbre-dijo la supervisora con una sonrisa-puedes irte ahora mismo.

Hermione se quedó paralizada por un momento

-gra...gracias, volveré en una semana...o antes, con su permiso-dijo Hermione saliendo de la oficina de la supervisora.

-Realmente pensaba que no me lo iban a dar...Dios que tipo de supervisora es esta?-dijo Hermione mientras manejaba hacia su casa-no realmente, ella es una persona genial, si fuera otro el amigo que se casa, estaría muy contenta de que me dieran ese permiso...

Cuando llego a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue una llamada

-Aló?

-Hola Harry, soy Hermione

-Hola Hermione-dijo Harry-qué tal, algún problema?

-Digamos que si, me dieron el permiso...voy a llegar dentro de un par de horas a Londres...-dijo Hermione decaída

-Pues genial, pero tu no pareces muy contenta..., creo que si tanto te lastimaba ser madrina, no hubieras ido a pedirle permiso a tu supervisora...-comento Harry

-Es algo que tengo que afrontar verdad, Ron se enamoro de una chica genial, y yo como amiga lo tengo que apoyar...

-Aunque eso te duela? Te parece eso correcto?

-Eso no importa ahora...necesito que me hagas un favor, avísale tu a Ron que voy a Londres, ya te llamare para avisarte en que hotel me quedo-dijo Hermione

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, no tengo probl...

-No-le corto Hermione-necesito estar en otro lugar, no te ofendas, pero quiero estar sola

-No creo que en un hotel lo consigas-dijo Harry riéndose

-Haha, no...pero no quiero encontrarme con Ron a cada rato...si estoy en tu casa, es lo más seguro-dijo Hermione mientras se reía

-Eso es inevitable...será tarde o temprano, pero como quieras, voy a llamar a Ron, a ver si ya aprendió a utilizar su celular-dijo Harry riéndose (MDLA: xDDDDDDDDD me imagino a los magos tratando de contestar un celular y no saber que hacer xDDDD)

-bueno...adiós-dijo Hermione colgando el teléfono

Apenas termino de hablar con Harry fue a su habitación, mientras alistaba su ropa, pensó que compraría un vestido nuevo en Londres para el matrimonio. Cuando termino de arreglar las cosas que llevaría a Londres se preguntó porqué se apresuraba en ir a Londres, podía haber llegado un día antes del matrimonio...pero ella realmente quería estar con Ron...todo el tiempo que fuera posible, aunque se negara a sí misma, aunque se fuera a un hotel para no verlo, ella realmente quería estar con él...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a su sala, prendió la chimenea, y agarró polvos flu de un tazón que estaba junto a la chimenea. Se paro en la chimenea con su equipaje y gritó:

-El caldero chorreante

Después de unos minutos, salía de la chimenea, para ver un pequeño bar, muy acogedor y lleno de brujas y magos de todo tipo. Se acerco a la barra y le pregunto a Tom( MDLA: el es como el recepcionista o algo así verdad, si no imagínense a un recepcionista xD)

-Buenas tardes, disculpe, tendrá alguna habitación vacía que me pueda alquilar?

-Claro que sí señorita, le daré la habitación a 30 galeones la noche, incluido desayuno, almuerzo y cena.-dijo Tom mientras sacaba la llave numero 15

-Perfecto, tome, aquí le pago por 5 días, si es que llego a quedarme más tiempo, le avisare-dijo Hermione mientras ponía los 150 galeones en la mesa

-Muy bien, su cuarto es el ultimo del pasillo-dijo señalando un corredor

-Gracias-dijo Hermione mientras cogía la llave y guardaba su billetera en su bolso.

Hermione llego a su habitación y desempaco rápidamente. Cuando termino, decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el callejón diagon, el cual no visitaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Pasó por florean fortescue, y se le antojo tomar un helado, como los que tomaba con Harry y Ron cuando iban de compras...aunque después deseo no haberlo hecho...

-Hermione! Aquí, mira Ron, es Hermione!-decía una voz chillando de emoción

Cuando Hermione se volteó era nada más y nada menos que la chica que le estaba quitando(literalmente claro xD) el amor de su vida. Luna Lovegood agitaba su mano para que Hermione la viera. A su costado estaba Ron, el cual muy contento de ver a Hermione también agitaba su mano...

-Esta va a ser una tarde muy dura-pensó Hermione mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wolas! después de tomarme unos 5 meses sabatinos (solo en la escritura, porque realmente al colegio no se le puede considerar sabatino ¬¬) aquí estoy de vuelta, digamos que tuve algunos problemas de inspiración y pues, tuve que dejar el fic xD espero me perdonen, y se animen a leerme

Chaufis

PD: Notaran que soy fan de los errores ortográficos  lo siento xD


End file.
